RPV's must be stowed before use. Small stowed dimension compared to flight dimensions, and compact stowed volume, are highly desirable for transportation and for storage aboard vehicles such as trucks, tanks, submarines, aircraft, and warships. Carrier based full-size aircraft share similar stowing problems on the flight deck and on elevators of fixed dimensions. Small aircraft which have to be transported inside large aircraft and other vessels have the same problem.
RPV's are conveniently stored in long canisters. Wing panels are pivoted at one end of a fuselage of a length equal to the canister's length. This results in a wing panel span approximately equal to the length of the canister. Such arrangements work well with tandem wings and canard RPV configurations. The reason why these unusual configurations are compatible with long canisters is related to center of gravity requirements and span benefits which are explained later on with the aid of FIGS. 1-4. It is evident from that review that there is a need for a new solution for stowable RPV's of conventional monoplane configuration which fit in a long canister, or a long stowing space, and have no penalties in span size and center of gravity locations. This is accomplished by my invention described in FIGS. 5-16.